The problem of garbage disposal has reached critical proportions throughout the world. It is ironic that current practices for handling refuse created by the human race are essentially the same as in prehistoric times--namely: Scratch out a pit for the refuse and cover it with dirt. The current practices account for some of the most distasteful aspects of life in the modern world--unsightly, smelly garbage cans; noisy, energy intensive garbage trucks; expensive collection systems; waste of valuable and vanishing land sites for garbage dumps; air and ground water pollution from the dumps; loss of valuable energy and other resources; and the like.
Proposals for alternatives to the garbage dumps have been made and implemented in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,516 is directed to the idea of compacting the refuse into specially treated bales and dropping them into the ocean. U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,673 refers to the practice of burning the refuse in incinerators and the problem of air pollution which results. Obviously, approaches such as these are not acceptable under today's environmental standards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,673 recognizes advantages to be gained in converting garbage into high density cubes or pellets. However, in said patent, the commercial grade reduction mill, flailing equipment and settling chamber utilized in conjunction with the compaction apparatus for producing the pellets, constitute an approach which is prohibitively complex, expensive and space consuming for use in the typical household.
The present invention is based in part on the recognition that the solution to the garbage problem must be oriented toward steps to be taken at the origin of the problem--namely, the home. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unique method and apparatus, in the home appliance category, for converting the daily output of perishable household garbage into a dehydrated, compacted, free-flowing, storable commodity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means of converting household garbage into a sanitized form which may be stored indefinitely thereby eliminating or substantially reducing the health and sanitation problems ordinarily connected with the storing of garbage and also eliminating the need for weekly or even more frequent pick up.
It is another object of the invention to provide a household garbage treatment appliance which is automated for use by the ordinary householder; which fits within the space normally available in kitchens or utility rooms in the home; and which is operable with the utilities normally available in the home.
It is a still further object to provide a system in which the problem is attacked immediately at the beginning of the garbage cycle, to produce dehydrated free-flowing material which enters the commercial commodity market and becomes an economic contributor rather than a problem.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the specification proceeds.